british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
First Class
First Class was a BBC children's game show that asked questions dealing with general knowledge and pop culture, as well as having its contestants play video games. Gameplay Two teams of three children, each representing a different school, competed in each game. Round 1 This round was played in two parts. First Video Game One player from each team played a video game, and whoever did better scored two points. Film Observation The teams were shown a scene from a film that had just been released for home viewing. Then the host would ask four questions about that film on the buzzer. Each contestant had their own buzzer. The first player to buzz in would answer; a correct answer was worth two points for their team, while an incorrect answer gave a member of the opposing team a chance to buzz in and answer. Round 2 This round was also played in two parts. Video News A team would be shown a clip from a newsreel and would be asked three questions about it to test their memory. Each correct answer was worth two points. Giving a form of the correct answer was worth only one point. The team could confer, but only the captain's answer was accepted. Each team played one newsreel. First General Knowledge The host asked general knowledge questions worth two points each. Again, giving a form of the correct answer was still worth one point. Round 3 This round was played in three parts. Word of Mouth Eugene (the show's BBC Micro, who also kept score) would have a word (usually relating to geography) in his mouth. Just like in Hangman, one of the teams would have their captain guess letters in the word. Again, the team could confer, but only the captain's letters were accepted. The team had a counter that started at as many points as there were letters in the word, and decreased by one point for each incorrect letter. The team continued until they guessed the word, or ran out of points. Each team played one word, and both words had the same number of letters. Second Video Game Similar to the one in the first round, but it was a different video game. Pop Music Videos Played similar to Video News, except the teams were asked questions about pop songs and the music videos for them. Round 4 This round was played in two parts. The Spinning Golden Disk Played similar to Word of Mouth, except the teams attempted to identify photographs of pop music stars hidden behind a circle of red, white, and blue sections. The team captain would choose which coloured sections to remove, and would score four points for the team if they correctly identified the star on the first colour. Once again, conferring was allowed. If they needed to remove additional colours, they would score lesser points. Third Video Game Exactly the same as the first one. Final Round: Final General Knowledge Same as the first one. ---- At the end of the game, the team with the highest score won the game. Tournament Each series was played as a knockout tournament. The winners of the series received a BBC Master computer for their school, and (beginning in the second series) the right to play a game against three young cast members of a popular BBC programme, just for fun. YouTube Links Full Episodes Montagu School in Kettering on the show in 1988 *'First Appearance' **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *'Second Appearance' **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Kid shows Category:BBC Shows Category:1984 premieres Category:1988 endings